


Christopher

by ineedalotofmeat



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: M/M, Pinto, 魔女嘉莉AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 15:07:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5830195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedalotofmeat/pseuds/ineedalotofmeat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>备考中的高中生Zachary Quinto借住在朋友家，Christopher Pine是隔壁邻居家的孩子。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christopher

**Author's Note:**

> Warning和Tags代表了一切。大概极有可能或许以后还有会有后续。  
> 提早的新春快乐。

撞进Zachary怀里的少年急急忙忙退后了两步，像是害怕什么一样的双手紧紧握住了双肩包的包带。“早、早上好，Brown先生。”

“早上好……”Zachary下意识开口回应了少年的招呼。

少年对他点点头便快步离开了。

Zachary甚至没有抓到机会告诉那个少年他虽然住在隔壁Brown一家的房子里但他不姓Brown。他转身看向像是在逃跑一样匆忙奔离的少年的背影，黑色书包断开的线头伴随着少年匆忙的步伐上下晃动。

Zachary摇了摇头，退后两步走到Brown屋前的草坪上，弯腰捡起用塑料袋包装好的报纸。

这和往常一样，只是Zachary Quinto借住在朋友家度过的又一个再普通不过的早上。那个男孩子，好像是隔壁Pine一家的独子。但Zachary甚至没有想到在晚饭的时候随口问一下好友隔壁Pine家的八卦。

再一次想起Brown家的邻居姓Pine是在两个月后。

Zachary摘下正大声播放着音乐的耳机，细细听着那穿越了吉他声和鼓声钻入他耳朵里的噪音。

是争吵声。

他站起身走向这个小房间唯一一扇窗户，探出头看向了外面。

“……是Pine家传来的。”Zach想了好一会才终于想起邻居的姓氏。透过那简单房子一楼的窗户，他看到一个少年的身姿正颤抖着身子站在原地，微微仰起头看向自己的前方，就好像身前站着一个比他高大许多的男人。

紧接着是成年男性和成年女性大声说着什么的声音，那声音实在太过杂乱刺耳，Zach根本无法分辨对方正在说些什么。

少年慢慢退后，直到身影消失在了Zach无法窥见的墙后。

怎么回事？

Zach隐隐感觉到今天并不普通。他瞄了眼自己丢在桌子上打开的书本和作业。

“嘿，Zach？”

他的朋友敲响了他房间的木门。

那个瞬间Zachary想到自己应该询问一下自己的好友关于邻居家的一些事情。纯粹只是为了好奇心，而非去做什么——

那天晚上Zach接受了朋友送来的一盒子披萨，他吃掉了第一个匹萨后终于想起要开口询问的时候他才注意到，那刺耳的声音已经听不到了。他回到房间里，再一次从房间里唯一一扇窗户探出头看向邻居家。

Pine一家似乎已经熄灯睡觉了。Zachary咬着吃了一半的第二块披萨，低头看着自己的手表。才晚上八点半，就已经把整个屋子的灯都关上了。

“……”

Zachary想到，或许明天早上去拿报纸的时候，又会碰到那个金发的少年。那个黑色书包断开的线头还会跟着他的脚步一晃一晃——

两个月后的Zachary站在邻居的房子外，他看着眼前那大概将近一年多没有重新涂料过的铁门，白色的颜料已经掉落了好几块，暴露出了铁锈的内里。他伸手推开了门，没有理会身后中介说出的那些话语，走进了这个他第一次踏入的邻居家。

那天晚上的八点半以后变得异常安静，他和他的好友一起吃着披萨，而他好友的父母则在书房里看电影。除了Brown家外的所有Pine家的邻居都表示，那天八点半左右，他们似乎在看电视又或者是其他，没有任何奇怪的事情发生。

Zachary的脚步停在了客厅。客厅里没有沙发也没有椅子，墙壁上只有一些钉子留下的痕迹。他低头看着眼前的地板。

或许是用……漂白粉刷过了。此时的Zach完全看不出曾经有人类七零八落的肢体掉落在这块干净的地板上。他的食指和拇指摸过自己长出的胡茬。

这个屋子里死了三个人，Chris Pine和他的父母。

原来那名少年叫Chris。Zach从报纸上看到这则消息的时候才知道这点。

Chris失血过多而死，而他的父母则是四肢被人徒手扯断后失血过多而亡。难道是熊闯进了这个屋子吗？但是这个屋子根本没有闯入过的痕迹。应该可靠的警察也没有搞明白这个案子的前因后果，他们只能通过现场来判断这三人死在了这个屋子里这个再明显不过的事实。

警察需要通缉，但完全不知道该通缉谁。会礼貌敲门进入屋子还不会弄坏房子里任何一个角落的熊？

“很好笑不是吗？”Zachary站在客厅的中心，笑着询问。

“您指？”

中介的疑问瞬间让Zach原来愉悦的心情降到了最低，他选择闭上嘴。

非常好笑。

他们不该通缉熊，也不该为此去寻找这个屋子外的任何一个外人。或许，就是屋内的人做的——寄住在Pine家的……让Zach想想，连环杀手Ted？又或者是——

Zach不相信能够徒手撕裂人类四肢的普通人类存在，就算存在也绝不可能存在于这个每天只会重复着“普通”的乏味小区内。

“……如果我想马上搬进来，其他家具不用扔，大概多少钱？”Zach回头向房屋中介提问。

普通的房屋中介立即露出一个灿烂的微笑。

最大的行李其实就是自己。Zachary背着一个书包，手边拖着一个也只到他大腿那么高的行李箱，再一次站在了那个涂有白色颜料的铁门前。房屋中介按照他要求的那样，没有动过这个屋子里的任何一个角落。

真可惜，他们把客厅的沙发给扔掉了。就算留着或许也不能用，毕竟沾到了血迹，但Zach想要坐坐看，那对发出刺耳声音的男女和那个只会怯生生说话的金发少年使用过的沙发。

他把行李箱和书包丢在了客厅的角落。

二楼有一个浴室，一个主卧和一个客卧，还有一间……Zachary猜测那是忏悔室，因为房门上就挂着这样的一个牌子。他推开房间门，里面放有不少十字架，蜡烛，还有一块一看就能明白使用了很久的地毯。应该有窗户存在的地方都用砖块封死了，他掀起用来遮挡住墙壁的挂毯打量了一下。他确定这一家人在准备这个房间的时候花了不少心力。这些挂毯上都是……十字架的图案。

Zachary也和这家人见过几次面，光从外表可看不出他们对信仰如此的……痴迷。他猜自己的外表也不像会是对死过人的房子毫无恐惧之心的大学生。

Zachary最后一个光临的地方就是天花板上方存在的小小阁楼。

阁楼非常……小，为了能够走到阁楼的床边他必须一直弯着腰。当Zach把屁股放在那个在他的动作下弹起灰尘的床垫上时他觉得自己应该感谢那个房屋中介，那人做到了他所要求的那样，没有动过这个屋子里的任何一个角落，包括通往阁楼的梯子，还有这个阁楼里蒙上灰尘的床单。

Zach仰面朝天躺在了这个床上。

首先他需要整理……他伸出手指细细数起来。尽管他很愿意让这个屋子保持原样，但至少这个小阁楼和那个通往阁楼的楼梯他需要好好擦一下。床垫……需要搬下去，晒一下，趁着秋天的太阳还没有完全变弱以前。床单可以只是晒一晒但不洗。他可以换上自己之前在Brown家使用的床单……

Zach的右手自然的垂下，按在自己的腹部上方。

“……每天就睡在这里吗？”Zach轻笑着询问着空气里那些可见的灰尘。“你的书包，在哪里？我上次看到的时候……就很想帮你剪掉，那根……断掉的线头。”

他闭上了自己巧克力色的眼睛。

Chris的眼睛似乎是蓝色的。

Zach坐在大学的图书馆内，眼睛盯着自己用蓝色水笔留下的字迹。或许是这种蓝色。他用手指蹭过还没干透的字母。

选择用存下的钱买下那栋房子已经过去半年了，没有噩梦，没有闹鬼，一切都很好。  
Zach在今天早上洗漱的时候还发现自己的黑眼圈渐渐消退了。

“Zachary？”

Zach抬起头看向眼前身穿低领上衣的……不知道叫什么的女同学。

“后天的圣诞夜晚会，你有伴了吗？”

圣诞夜。

“……圣诞夜，该死的。”Zach烦躁地咂嘴，“操，我忘记了。”他立即合上原先摊在桌子上的书本和笔记。“抱歉，我不是对你说脏话。对了，谢谢你的邀请，但我不参加圣诞夜晚会。”

女学生不开心地撅嘴，双手环抱胸口。

Zach压制住自己喷笑出声的冲动，他清晰地看到了那变得更加明显的乳沟。

“谢谢你的邀请。”他抓起黑色的双肩书包，脸上不忘挂着礼貌的微笑。“下次吧。”  
——圣诞夜很棒，父亲和母亲那天烧了好吃的派，还做了我最喜欢的热巧克力加棉花糖。

哪种？

Zachary抓起一包原味的棉花糖，耸耸肩，丢进了放有小型圣诞树的推车里。

——妈妈的苹果派和鸡肉派是最好吃的。他们今天只在忏悔室里让我忏悔了一个小时。所以日记可以写的稍微多一点。

Zach在那屋子里只翻到了三张Chris的照片。一张是他婴儿时接受洗礼的照片，一张是三人都没有露出微笑的全家福，还有一张Chris的学生证。

Zach把手中的购物袋丢到了车子的副驾驶座上。将超市店员递给他的收据塞进钱包里时手指的动作停在了空中，他看着自己叠放在身份证后方的塑封的白色学生证。

那是Chris的学生证。

Chris的眼睛在学生证上是类似于宝石那样透彻的蓝色，而那张昏暗的全家福上则呈现出蓝绿色。

如果在太阳下注视他的双眼，会是什么颜色？

Zach已经无法得知这个答案了。他将钱包塞进口袋，伸手转动车钥匙。

Chris是个……非常聪明的少年。从他写下的日记中Zach可以看出这点……还能从他藏日记的方式看出这点。

Zach还是三个月前偶尔才发现这个阁楼的其中一块地板是可以掀起的。

而那金发少年用柔软的字迹记录下每天生活的日记本就藏在木板下。

聪明，害羞，不算不善社交但不喜欢成为同龄人中的领导者，也不会随波逐流，有自己的想法，有点小小的固执。……深深爱着自己的父母。

Chris的父母对着自己的信仰对象有着异于常人的虔诚。他们坚信自己应当感受到基督曾经经历过的疼痛，而他们希望自己的孩子也能感受到。

忏悔，惩罚，弥撒——Chris对这些心怀质疑，但他对父母的爱让他选择紧咬住嘴唇。  
Chris……喜欢圣诞夜。Zach躺在Chris的床上，翻动着那本Chris在十二岁时使用的日记本。

棉花糖泡巧克力对他来说就像袜子里的圣诞礼物那样特别。

鸡肉派，苹果派，热巧克力，苦菜，热汤——每年的圣诞夜菜单都是这些，但是Chris仍然乐此不疲地每年圣诞夜的日记中都写下这些。

——离圣诞夜还有三天，今天和母亲一起布置了圣诞树。我最喜欢彩灯在圣诞树上闪烁的样子了。

Zach翻向下一页。三个月的时间足够他读完少年这十年写下的每一篇日记，这已经是他第二遍读这本日记了，他清楚Chris接下来的日记有些什么内容，但他仍然在手指翻动纸张的那片刻感觉到了自己的……雀跃。

——……这是恶魔的力量吗？

问号下方的圆点被Chris圆润的手指蹭过，留下黑色的痕迹，Zachary用自己的手指摸过那处。

——书本能够……按照我希望的那样，飘动起来。去年明明只能浮起来一小会，它现在已经能飞得比我还高了。

Zach明白自己应该选择不去相信Christopher Pine的日记。他的父母是虔诚到疯狂的天主教信徒，Chris在那对父母的教育下有什么臆想症也不奇怪。

Zachary Quinto知道Chris写下的都是事实。……不，就算确实不是也无所谓。他已经无法证明这点了。

——……今天下楼的时候才想起忘记带钥匙，请宽恕我，我偷偷使用了。钥匙立刻到了手里。

Zach看到这里掩着嘴笑了起来。Chris非常可爱，而这点只有他会知道。

——为什么要弄痛我呢，这样问了父亲和母亲。他们很生气。

Chris的字迹从十三岁开始变得歪歪扭扭。

——手腕痛。

Zach轻轻吐出一声喘息。

——好想阻止他们，但是他们说“我爱你”。在忏悔室呆了两个小时。然后逃回了阁楼。

十四岁那年的圣诞夜Chris似乎过得最开心，这是唯一一篇他写了三面纸的日记。

Zach合上了日记。他决定将第二遍的十四岁圣诞夜留在三天后的圣诞夜来享用。

Zach拿出冰箱里储藏的鸡肉派放进了已经加热过的烤箱内。下次或许应该试试餐厅里手工制作的鸡肉派……超市里卖的那些速冻鸡肉派不管是哪个牌子吃起来都是差不多的味道。

Zach不打算成为Christopher Pine，他只是想知道拥有特别力量，用这力量活生生撕裂了自己父母肢体的Christopher Pine喜欢什么，讨厌什么，害怕什么，渴望什么——

“我觉得你……很可爱。”Zach的手指抚摸过让他想到乳白色牛奶的柔软字母。

——母亲做的鸡肉派，非常美味。

“母亲——你说你爱他们，那你不该叫父母爹地和妈咪吗？”他瞟了眼烤箱内的鸡肉派，将日记翻向下一页。

——我不喜欢惩罚和忏悔，父亲，母亲。

“你在哭吗？”

黑色水笔留下的字迹因为无色液体的加入而晕染开了。

Zach食指指尖按在那无色液体留下痕迹的字母上。指腹触碰到那液体干透后而皱起的纸张时他闭上眼睛，深深叹息。

“你会在无声哭泣的时候……全身发抖吗？你的眼睛……会是什么颜色？脸会变成什么颜色？睫毛在沾上泪珠会是什么样子？……你收紧自己的十指，控制着力量，蜷缩起身体……”

Zach的手指反复抚摸过纸张皱起的位置，就像第一次观赏男女交合的电影时那样呼吸渐渐变得急促。

“Chris……如此特别的你恐惧着人类的时候，是什么样子？”

Zach希望此刻能够掏出性器抚慰自己，但是他现在正站在厨房里等待着烤箱里加热中的晚饭。

“操。”

Zach对着空气中那些肉眼无法瞧见的灰尘低骂着。他伸手匆匆关掉了烤箱，抓起那本日记走向了位于二楼天花板上方的阁楼。

陪伴现在的Zach度过了半年好眠的那个枕头曾经属于Chris，他将脸埋入其中，躺在床上的躯体蜷缩起来，左手隔着牛仔裤抚摸过拉链后勃起的阴茎。

Zach抬起脸，右手摸向放有数本日记本的床头柜。封面上没有写下任何文字，但Zach已经牢记了哪本记录着哪些内容。如果他能用同样的热情面对自己的考前复习，他或许可以年年仅靠奖学金来支付自己的学费了。

——早上起来的时候，爸爸说的那个丑陋的东西，在裤子里鼓了起来。我生病了吗？

这是Chris第一次晨勃。

Zach听到自己急促而狼狈的喘息声在这小小的阁楼房间内回响。

——那个时候才早上五点半，父亲和母亲还没有醒来，我偷偷进了厕所。那个丑陋的东西，在我摸上去的时候动了动，好奇怪……我觉得，很舒服。但是，父亲说那是丑陋的东西。他说，欲望是……丑陋的。所以我……不该摸它……

——上帝，请您宽恕我。……我……摸了……

Chris，你是用哪只手抚摸自己的？手腕会痛吗？你在抚摸的时候，会喘息吗？用那把曾经喊出“早上好”的声音尖叫起来吗？还是蜷缩在小小的厕所里，咬住自己的手指，压住自己的呻吟？

Zach拉开牛仔裤的拉链。

——上帝，请您宽恕我。

学生证上那双蓝色的眼睛笔直看进Zach巧克力色的瞳孔内，他因为性器的绷紧而发出一声闷哼。手指在他的命令下粗鲁地抚慰过他的性器，他试着回想起撞进自己怀里的Chris说出那句话的瞬间，但那天烈阳下的一切都是那么模糊。

Zach低声笑了两下。无所谓，想不起来也没关系。只靠这个少年记录下的日记，还有这张学生证，他也能在Chris曾经睡过的床上射出来。

他闭上眼睛，想象着那个金发的碧眼少年躺在这张床上，无措地注视着裤子里鼓起的性器。

那双宝石蓝一般的眼睛蓄满泪水，十指握紧了纯白的床单，手腕在手指的动作下传来了剧痛，但那也无法减缓少年第一次感受到“丑陋的东西”的冲击。他咬紧自己粉嫩的嘴唇，压抑着啜泣，轻声说着。

——当我回过神来的时候，浴室的窗户碎掉了。

——我真的是……恶魔吗？

Zach低声地咆哮起来，他的双眼宛若充血般死死盯着那面无表情看着前方的Chris。他希望看到Chris慌乱的面孔，希望能够听到玻璃碎裂的清脆声响，希望——

Zach希望能够将失血过多的Chris操进他生前天天使用的柔软床垫上，他希望听到Chris含有血液的喉咙里那含糊的呻吟，他希望听到与那呻吟同时响起的碎裂声。

——我很没有礼貌地撞到了隔壁邻居，Brown先生的儿子。我只能称呼他为Brown先生。偶尔能透过忏悔室外面的窗户看到Brown先生的儿子呆在房间里戴着白耳机听着歌，认真看书的样子。

——如果他是我的哥哥，或许我们能一块读书，学习。

Zach手里抓着几张纸巾，草草擦去射在肚子上的精液。他很庆幸自己就算精虫上脑也没有蠢到让日记本远离自己的阴茎，他可不希望弄脏Chris的日记本。

Zach将纸巾揉成一团，丢进不远处的垃圾篓里。

Chris没有再提起这个随口一说的想象，之后的任何一篇日记都没有再提起Zach。

多么特别的小家伙。

Zach用纸巾已经擦净的右手拿起那张学生证，贴近嘴唇轻吻了一下。拥有想象力的Chris，但他绝不会沉浸于其中。

“……苹果派还有……棉花糖泡巧克力对吗？”Zach笑着用手指蹭过自己刚刚使用过的日记本，就像抚摸爱人的脸颊那样轻柔。“我会准备的，还有你最爱的彩灯和圣诞树。”

Zachary在圣诞夜当天又拒绝了一男一女的圣诞夜宴会邀请，为了防止自己的享受被打断，他直接关掉了手机的电源。

Chris喜欢不加糖的热巧克力。Zach打开自己买回来的小包棉花糖，在热腾腾的巧克力中放入了三粒白色棉花糖。它们圆形的身体在巧克力的炽热下渐渐融化。

Zach用银色的汤勺搅动着巧克力，直到白色的棉花糖被褐色的巧克力彻底吞噬。

棉花糖的甜蜜恰到好处地掩盖了巧克力自身的苦涩。Zach舔了舔嘴角回味着舌尖上残留的味道。他不喜欢这种小孩子才会中意的甜味。他皱着眉头一口气喝光了那杯热饮。

——棉花糖泡巧克力，苹果派，苦菜，热汤，还有鸡肉派。温柔的父亲和母亲，仅仅只有一个小时的忏悔，能够不用提心吊胆躲在阁楼的一天。这些都是我的最爱。

——……上帝啊，明年，我就十五岁了。我希望明年的我能有足够的勇气和父亲还有母亲好好谈一谈。我希望我深爱的父亲和母亲能明白……我的想法。

——我想……我想告诉他们。就算……就算最后他们不能理解，至少我试过了，至少我能知道他们的想法。我……如果他们不能……那么，我会离开这里。

Christopher Pine没能成功活到十五岁那年的圣诞夜。他没能按照自己所期望的那样，成功离开这个家。

那个曾经用漂白粉刷去所有血迹的客厅现在仅放有一个小小的圣诞树，一个摇椅和一盏落地灯。Zach没有在这个对他来说极为特别的客厅里多放其他东西。他就这摇椅边上的落地灯阅读着Chris十四岁圣诞夜那天的日记。

“希望你喜欢我买的彩灯，Chris。”

——我最喜欢彩灯闪烁的样子了。红色，橙色，蓝色……那么多的颜色亮起，再暗下去，然后会再一次亮起。

“对了……你从来没收到过礼物。”Zach想起日记中从未提到过的那个字眼，他弯起嘴角，像是想到了什么极为开心的事情那样。“我得准备一个礼物给你才行。不过我……需要时间。你可能要等等了。”

“我会准备……非常棒的礼物给你。Chris。”他亲吻着手中的日记，唇瓣拂过Chris忍着疼痛写下的歪歪扭扭的字母。

“……Quinto先生……”

“我们单独相处的时候，你可以叫我Zach，Chris。”Zachary握住Chris的右手手指，俯下身去亲吻少年的手腕。

“痛吗？”

那双蓝色的眼睛盯着Zachary抵着自己手腕的唇瓣好一会儿，然后羞怯地垂下，脑袋小幅度地左右摇了摇。“不、不是很痛。今天……今天父亲和母亲……”

“Chris……”

“他们听说我在Quinto……我指，在Zach的帮助下，成绩变得更好了，心情变得很好，所以，今天只是让我读了圣经。”

“是吗。”Zachary闭上眼睛，专注地将几个轻吻落在Chris散发着淡淡汗味的皮肤上。他抑制住自己想要伸出舌头去舔舐的冲动，只是咬紧着口腔内壁，温柔地落下亲吻。

“Zach……”Chris的呼吸吹拂在Zach的脸上。“你，你愿意摸摸我吗？像上次那样？”

Zachary抬起眼，看向那像是期待又像是准备着听到拒绝的少年。他再一次用唇瓣亲吻上Chris的手腕，但这次他伸出舌头，舔去了皮肤表面的咸涩。

Chris小声地吸气，脸蛋一下子变为了粉红色。

“乖孩子，脱掉你的内裤，坐在我两腿间，背对着我。”

Chris挣扎了一会才愿意脱下自己的内裤，他扭捏着身子坐到了Zach的两腿间，转过身子，将背贴上Zach的胸口。

Zach闭上眼睛，将鼻尖抵着Chris金色发丝深深吸了口气。

“你闻起来就像……我想想，晒过太阳的床单？”

“学校今天有篮球课……应该都是汗味。”Chris小声地反驳着，即便在与Zach对话他也不忘按照Zach要求的那样打开自己的双腿。

“很好。搁在我的膝盖上。”

Chris的呼吸渐渐变得急促起来，他缓慢地打开自己赤裸的两腿，将膝盖搁在了Zach的膝盖上。

“好，好了……”

Zach看着怀中Chris暴露出的下体忍住一声闷哼，他牛仔裤的拉链似乎变得极为碍事。  
他用右手摸过Chris的肚子，下腹，直到那挺起的粉色阴茎。他轻吻了一下Chris金色的发丝，“Chris，还记得我说的吗？”

“……不、不要压住声音，叫出来。”

“对，你愿意为我叫出来吗？我想要听到你的每一个声音，为了我，好吗？”

Chris点点头，他右手无助地按在身后Zach的肩膀上，像是寻求支撑又像是渴求更多的肢体接触。

“我可爱的Chris……”

Zach仅仅只是用右手的食指指腹蹭过粉色阴茎的顶端，怀中的Chris立即发出了好像低泣一般的呻吟，他按在Zach肩膀上的手指掐进了Zach的皮肤中。

“Zach，好舒服……你的手很舒服……比我的手更舒服……”

Zachary的右手手指包裹住那稚嫩的性器，缓慢地上下撸动起来。“你自己摸过吗？像这样？”

“嗯，嗯……想着是你摸我……自己摸……Zach，我是坏孩子吗？”Chris在Zach的抚慰下颤栗地开口，“我想着你，蜷缩在被子里……”他没有再说下去，Zach给他带来的快感让他只能将呻吟作为话语的后续。

“不，你不是，”Zach感觉到自己渐渐加快的心跳，他的性器为Chris抖动着嗓音说出口的那些话语而弹动，他希望现在就解放出自己的性器，磨蹭着Chris的屁股，将自己的精液射在他漂亮的屁股和背上。“我也会想着你在我怀里颤抖的样子，抚摸自己。”

“抚摸……小Quinto吗？”

“抚摸我的老二。”Zach低笑着咬住Chris的耳廓，他将舌尖上短促的颤栗也一同吞入，“我会蜷缩在我们现在坐着的这张床上，用被子盖住自己，想着我是怎么抚摸你，然后抚摸自己。”

“抚摸你的老二……”Chris轻声地重复了Zach说出口的那句秽语，“抚摸那个，顶着我屁股的老二……”

“对，Chris，我的……老二。”

Zach将怀中的Chris紧贴着自己的胸膛，那柔软的屁股更紧密地碾压上自己藏在牛仔裤拉链后的阴茎。

Chris发出小声地呜咽，他在Zach加快的撸动下蜷缩起自己的脚趾，手指深深掐入Zach的皮肤中。他就像Zach手中的小贝壳，即将为他展示出柔软的内里。

Zach低喘着，他安抚地亲吻着Chris 的太阳穴，一下又一下。他的双眼始终没有离开自己手中那稚嫩的性器，他的拇指蹭过那敏感的顶端，仅仅只是温柔的两下，他怀中的Chris便哭泣着喊出他的名字，将那些白色的精液射在了他的掌心和指缝内。

多么美味，伊甸园中的禁果。

Zach温柔而缓慢地又上下撸动了两次Chris的性器，用自己的双臂将他无法自控的抽搐一同记录在体内。

“啊……”Chris张开着嘴，发出毫无意义的声音。  
Zach用左手的拇指抹去那溢出嘴角的唾液，他想也没有想便将拇指上的透明液体舔去。

“Zach……”Chris的右手手指此刻只能无力地抓住Zach的衣物，让它们勉强留在原地，“嗯……”他扭动着身子，将自己的臀部更贴近那抵着自己的炽热，牛仔裤的裤裆处几乎像是陷入了他的臀缝间。

“好热……”

“现在是夏天，”Zach抓起手边先前就准备好的毛巾擦去了Chris肚子上和自己手指上的精液。“我的房间没有空调。”

“……Zach？那个……”Chris扯了扯右手抓住的Zach的上衣，“……你的……你的老二，怎么办？”他侧过脸，仰头望向身后的Zachary，“要、要我摸吗？”

Zachary沉吟了片刻。

“那么……用脚好了？”

Chris在听完Zachary的解说后脸蛋立刻红得如同酥脆的苹果那样，Zach甚至能嗅到对方脖子上冒出的细密汗珠散发出淡淡苹果香气。他那双湛蓝的眼睛羞怯地眨巴了两下，最终闭紧眼睛点了点头。

“这、这样吗？”

“对，很好，Chris，你很聪明。”

“嗯……”

Chris与Zach面对面坐在那张凌乱的床单上，他伸长自己的腿，任由Zach炽热的双手握住他的脚踝，贴上暴露在空气中的性器。

当Chris左脚的拇指蹭上Zach那与自己大小完全不同的阴茎时，他下意识想要抽回自己的左脚。“好，好热……”他惊讶地说着。

Zachary低声地喘气，他注意到Chris的双手扯下自己上衣的衣摆，试图掩藏住自己仍然赤裸着的稚嫩性器。

“……Chris？”他用低哑的声音开口。

“对、对不起，Zach……我，我又觉得难受……”Chris的手指无措地拉扯着自己的衣摆，“脚趾碰到的时候，感觉……一下子好难受……”

“没关系的，Chris。”Zach温柔地握住Chris右脚的脚踝，再一次用少年的脚掌蹭上自己的龟头，他低声吸了口气，“你可以摸你自己，就像我教你的那样。”

Chris无意识地蜷缩起自己的脚趾，因此而皱起的皮肤蹭过Zach敏感的肉柱。他深深叹息。

“左脚也需要吗？”Chris轻声地问着。

Zach没有伸手去握住Chris左脚的脚踝，少年主动伸长了自己的左脚，将左脚的拇指蹭过睾丸。

“唔……”Zach闭着眼睛咬牙忍住了那突然的刺激。“太棒了……Chris，我聪明的男孩……”

Chris努力挪动着自己的双足，他试着记住Zach握住自己的脚踝挪动的动作和力道。  
Zach的双手松开了对Chris脚踝的掌控，他任由Chris自己摸索着取悦自己性器的办法。  
Zach睁开眼睛，看着眼前自己可爱的禁果红着脸蛋努力的模样。他隐约听到马克杯碎裂的声音。是Chris太兴奋，所以不小心力量失控了吧——但Zach没有去在乎。此刻Christopher红着脸颊驱使自己的双足抚慰成年男人性器的模样是Zach最在意的一切。  
他的指尖轻柔地抚摸上Chris的小腿和小腿肚，指腹下那真实的温热体温和柔软触感都让Zach片刻便能射满Chris的脚背。如此美妙的一切。

Chris咬住自己的下唇，挣扎着伸出右手，掀起已经吸收了部分液体的衣物下摆。已经射精过一次的性器顶端再次冒出透明的液体，它为Zach炽热的视线而兴奋地弹动了两下。

“我也好难受……Zach……”

Zach在Chris带有哭腔的疑惑中忍不住低声咆哮起来，他再一次握住Chris双足的脚踝，用那双踩过Brown家门前的双足包裹住自己的老二。

Zachary Quinto听到了争吵声。他摘下自己的耳机，挪动脚步，走到窗前。看清了邻居家发生的争吵的Zachary拒绝了朋友提供的披萨，选择换上运动鞋走出了Brown家的大门。

他伸手敲响了隔壁邻居Pine家的大门。

第二天早上，Zachary对险些再一次撞进自己怀里的脸上贴着大大纱布的少年说，“我叫Zachary Quinto，我不姓Brown。”

少年羞怯地对Zach露出微笑，“我叫……Christopher Pine，Quinto先生。”

此刻的Zachary Quinto低垂着头，巧克力色的双眼盯着Chris脚背上那些白色的精液。他低下脑袋，将沾到Chris脚趾甲上的自己的精液仔细地舔去。

“啊……”

Chris没能成功将自己的双足从Zach的双手中解脱，他只能颤抖着发出短促的吐息，感受Zach炽热的舌头舔去他脚背上所有的白色液体。

“……不，不好吃吧？”

“不好吃。”Zach亲了下Chris左脚的拇指，又亲了下右脚的拇指，“我等会会刷牙的。”说完，他又将一个轻吻落在Chris左脚的脚背上，“等会我会帮你舔出来。”他意有所指地抬眼看向Chris的阴茎。

Chris眨了眨湿润的眼睛，急急点了点头。

如此美味的伊甸园禁果。Zachary闭上眼睛，再一次舔舐少年的脚背。

如果那个时候，Zachary Quinto选择这样做——

Zachary从未想过如果那个时候的自己做了截然不同的选择一切会变得怎样，他不屑去想象那些不可能成为现实的假想。他活在当下，活在此时此刻。

他透过鼻梁上的黑框眼镜看向手中的牛皮档案袋。他花了好几年的功夫才让当时Chris的验尸报告、尸检照片，包括当时的所有证物都有理有据地存在于自己手中。

这些都是Chris应该拥有的东西，他们不该属于其他任何人。

Zach来到那个他已经睡了有将近七八年的小阁楼。

墙壁上挂着两张的照片，一张是被Zach剪去了Chris双亲脑袋的全家福，还有一张是Chris的学生证照片。

“你看，我给你找回来了。这是送给你的礼物。抱歉，花了点时间啊。”

理所当然，没有声音回应他。

Zach翻开档案，首先引入眼帘的便是Chris死后的正面照。他情不自禁发出一声赞美地叹息。“多完美……很可惜，看不到你的蓝眼睛……不，死后你的眼睛就不是蓝色了吧？”Zach抚摸过照片上那少年的额头，再到他的脸颊。就连死去的模样都是如此的……完美。

“你看看你，眼角上的淤青……”他压低着自己的声音，轻吐出一声呻吟。“就算有淤青，你仍然很漂亮，我最特别的Chris。”Zach轻声说着，“或许……就因为你是死人，才会那么完美啊。”

光是这张正面照Zach就能度过这一个月的夜晚，不，或许是两三个月？他的阴茎已经在为此雀跃地颤抖了。“嘘……嘘，”他轻声安抚着自己的性器，“还不行，我还没完全看过Chris的全身。”

Zach伸手翻向下一页。

Christopher Pine的身上有着许多被殴打出的伤痕，他的背上还有鞭子抽打而形成的淤血痕迹。死因是殴打导致的吗……

Zachary喘息着用自己的右手抚摸过Chris冰凉的胸口，腰身，后背，还有他的双腿和他的双足。尽管那些柔嫩的皮肤上留有许多香烟或是利器留下的疤痕，但仍然不妨碍Chris用完美这个词汇来形容。

Zach抬起头，看向那面无表情看着前方的Chris。

“你喜欢我的礼物吗？Chris？”

照片中的Chris没有回答。

Zachary Quinto坐在铺有地毯的地板上，他的左手抚摸着那冰凉的照片，右手解开自己西装裤。他抬起眼，看向那双笔直看进自己瞳孔深处的蓝色眼睛。

“你喜欢吗？Chris？你喜欢我的礼物吗？”

已经硬挺的阴茎在Zach的动作下暴露在空气中，暴露在那双蓝色眼睛的注视下。“是的……Chris，看着我，用你那双特别的眼睛看着我……”

Zach在躺在地毯上蜷缩起自己的身体，嘴唇蹭过Chris紧闭着双眼的正面照，右手急切而粗鲁地撸动着自己的性器。

“Chris……我完美而特别的Chris……”

他闭上眼睛，亲吻着照片中Chris苍白而冰冷的嘴唇。

——明天就是我的十五岁生日了。我现在……就要和他们去谈谈。如果……他们不能明白……那么，离家出走就会是我送给我自己的生日礼物。拥有这种……恶魔的力量，我应该能一个人……活下去吧。

——如果……如果父亲和母亲能够明白，那么……

——……他们的“我爱你”和“生日快乐”，会是最棒的礼物。

“生日快乐……”Zach轻声对着照片中的少年说，“Chris。”微凉的精液顺着他的指缝流到他的掌心内，炽热的呼吸吹拂在照片的表面。

Zachary想要亲吻Chris流出眼泪的双眼，装有那双蓝色眼睛的眼眶，总是疼痛着的双腕——

“接下来，送你什么礼物好呢……你的尸体，怎么样？”


End file.
